Airplanes and Shooting Stars
by 5minutes-to-midnight
Summary: Double D. Won't stop harping at Eddy about his future. Fluff?


A/N: So this is a fanfic I wrote for Red-Undead's picture over on DA

/d2offcc

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or most of the plot!

_Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_ _Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

I'd always wanted out of this place, to, you know, make something of myself. But for me, that was a whole lot easier said than done, now, if I were anything like Double D. then, making something of myself would be no problem. But I'm not, and have never been. My whole life has been about Scams and get-rich-quick schemes, I never saw school as a priority, while Ed, well…Ed was just Ed. We've been screwed from the beginning. While Double D. never really was like us; he liked school, and got good grades without even trying. Double D. was just, amazing, he had everything going for him.  
I lit a cigarette as I walked down the street with my two best friends. I'd been feeling the repercussions of slacking off so much. And Double D. had been freaking out about it the entire time. According to him, no college would accept me with my grades. According to my counselor, the community college would. But of course, that didn't satisfy Double D. '_Eddy, you have to have more initiative.'_ He'd always say, knowing full well I wasn't paying attention. I did have to admit, I'd been distraught, when I'd found out, he'd be going to the lemon creek university. Double D. was like, my life blood, more so than Ed. Ed was...Ed! Double D. was Double D. I needed him. And as our graduation grew nearer, I slowly began to realize that very fact. And Double D. just got more anxious.

"Eddy! Don't you ignore me mister! This is your future! Not mine!" Double D. bellowed at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard, we were at the construction site, no one was around, or close enough to hear out voices. I scoffed and looked over towards the power plant.

"Double D. I get it! I'm a failure, why do you care, since it's not your future, why don't you just go off to Lemon Creek, and make some new snobby friends!"

"Ahahaha, I hate you, I loath you! I don't _want_ snobby friends! I want you..." he hissed bitterly "Eddy…What are you going to do?"

"…Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you! I am deeply, ludicrously, infatuated with you! Eddy…I do _not_ want to be separated from you. It would be like living through hell!"

"Then why are you going to that snob fest college in upper Lemon Creek!"

"Because! Just because you fucked up doesn't mean I wanna sacrifice everything too! Because I won't." Of course my imagination was killing me, I'd imagined Double D.'s voice breaking, cause obviously, there was no way his voice would break...when I looked at him, his expression told me other wise. It was one of pure hurt, actual pain, and he looked on the verge of tears, though I knew he wouldn't cry. Over the years Double D. had perfected a mask of indifference, to hide most of his feelings, on occasion the mask would break when discussing things he was really passionate about. The suddenly Double D. jumped, looking up at the sky his big brown eyes, shining brightly as light reflected off of them. I glanced up too, to a see a plane passing, it looked like a shooting star with all its lights. I wished it was a shooting star. I would've wished for things to go back to how they were when we were kids. I wondered if Double D. was thinking the same thing.

"Eddy...I'm not going to LCU. I'm going to PCU…"

"What? Why?"

"Because it was the closest one to you…"

"Double D..."

"We're working on your grades though. All summer. I have it worked out."

"I would kiss you, if you weren't sitting all the way up there."

"Ahaha, Honestly."

"Double D. I love you too ya'know. And...I'm glad you're staying...Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't fuck things up again." He said standing, and hopping down from his spot."C'mon. Let's go home."

"Double D."

"Yeah?" He asked turning around. I crashed my lips down onto his without warning, making him gasp. It was a just a peck, but it made my insides warm. I leaned back smiling down at him. This was good. This was great. I only needed Double D. As long as I had him, I didn't need real shooting stars, airplanes would do just fine.


End file.
